White Ranger
by MelanyeBaggins
Summary: [AU- LOTRSW Crossover; Pre-Ep1] The White Rangers, Deep-cover operatives within the Jedi Order, discover that something is very wrong on the Elven Planet, Valinor.
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, this needs some explaining.

1. This is a CROSSOVER Fic. It's Lord of the Rings/ Star Wars. If that ain't your cup 'o' joe, turn back now. It is also tentatively rated PG-13, but could potentially turn R at any moment. I promise to warn if an when it does.

2. This story takes place BEFORE Episode 1, when the Republic still functioned, but AFTER Return of the King, when the Elves left Middle-Earth for 'Valinor'. The assumption here is that, after the separation and 'hiding of Valinor' in the Silmarilion, 'Valinor' is no longer an island, but a separate planet. Elves are certainly smart enough and capable of space travel (as we've seen in the story of Earendil and Elwing…).

3. This story reveals that (in this AU anyway,) the elves established the Jedi Order way back when. All elves are force sensitive, but: a) Valinor is not a member of the republic, b) elves are as reclusive in space as they were in ME, and c) when there _is_ dealings with the elves off-world, it is mostly with the Vanyar elves, not the Noldor, Sindar or Teleri. These three stay almost strictly planetside, and are wary of outsiders.

And, finally,

4. Where there are Elves, there are Orcs.

And now our story begins.

White Ranger

Prologue:

_"What do you see?"_

The question, so simple, and yet so utterly complex, seemed absurd to the bound figure lying on the floor of the cold cell. He _assumed_ it was a cell. He had never actually _seen_ anything, having been born blind. He could see a great deal, but not with his eyes. But then, he had never needed them. _And yet-_

The cold floor and stale, sterile air suggested that he was in some sort of well-kept facility. If not a prison, then perhaps a hospital or laboratory of some kind. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question asked, but there was nothing at all about his situation that was funny. He knew what they had meant by it, and he knew what would happen if he refused to answer.

"Tell me," the cold voice, as sterile as the room he was in, "what you see." The man on the floor sighed, reluctantly stretching out his senses to his surroundings. It was indeed a cell, sealed with a force-impervious field of some kind. He wondered numbly how such a device had been created, much less tested for effectiveness. Most likely in situations similar to the one he himself was presently in. _'Here's to the advancement of scientific knowledge,'_ he thought wryly.

There were four people in the room- himself, his bland questioner, someone who seemed to be a doctor, and another whose force aura radiated power and control. He turned his attention back to the interrogator.

"I see someone who is going to be in an awful lot of trouble for kidnapping and torturing a Jedi." The accuser didn't even flinch at the insult, but turned to the doctor behind him. He stepped forward and knelt beside the prone Jedi. From his pocket he withdrew a syringe, and before the unfortunate Jedi could react he was shot full of a substance that burned its way through every vein.

The pain was incredible. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He could feel its slow agonizing course through his bloodstream, infecting every cell with whatever evil it was designed to accomplish. He tasted his own blood as he clamped down on his lip to keep from screaming. _'Control your fear,'_ he remembered his master's words, _'pain can be controlled through the force. Do not give them the satisfaction of your reaction.'_ But that was three days ago, and he no longer felt his master's presence. He tried desperately to kill the pain as he's been taught, but it was useless. The drug seared every part of him, like a fire raging from within. It felt like dying.

He finally screamed.

Soon after, the pain began to fade, and he could breathe again. His hair and face, now soaked with sweat, felt cold. His limbs trembled with the memory of the intense pain, and he found himself grateful to be still alive.

"Good," the icy voice was back. He felt swift anger that he scrambled to suppress. _'Just what part of that experience was good?'_ "Now," the voice continued, "what do you see?"

Inwardly he sighed, already weary of this line of questioning. He had answered their question, couldn't they return him to solitary confinement? It had been quiet in there. He had been quite peaceful on his own, practicing his mental exercises, and conversing mentally with his mentor. He had been a source of a great deal of strength, he had been-

"Answer the question," a different, more commanding voice demanded. Suddenly he realized that he _guessed_ where the voice had come from. Cold fear snaked its way up from his belly to grip his heart. He struggled in his bonds, but it was no use. How could this be? It wasn't possible! The one thing that nothing and no one could take from him, and it was gone! Desperately, he reached out again, trying to touch anything- the floor, the walls, himself, that damnable voice in front of him, but nothing. He saw nothing.

The Force was gone. He was blind.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Isil rose high and full over the great city of Valmar. Its silver rays illuminated the dwellings of the elves that live there, causing them to seem to glow from within. Yavien stood on a balcony high above the city, watching the homes glimmer on land as brilliantly as the stars above it. The Jedi Temple on Valinor was tall, elegant, and yet far more organic than its counterpart on Coruscant, the central system of the Galactic Republic. One who did not know any better would see the structure and assume it an enormous tree that grew from the center of the city, but on closer inspection would pick out the doors and balconies, large windows on the east and west faces, fences and of course, security.

Security was rarely an issue on Valinor, being a peaceful planet by nature. There would be the occasional petty differences between the separate tribes - Noldor, Sindar, Vanyar and Teleri, but nothing terribly serious. Security was mainly for fear of any Outlanders who visited Valinor, though this rarely happened. Most came from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and had never been a problem. The elves have come to dislike visitors, and kept very much to themselves throughout the years, which is why they repeatedly declined invitations to join the Republic. Many believed that this was the will of the 'Valar' that the elves 'worship', though this belief stemmed from whispered rumors, for none have ever seen these fabled beings to confirm them.

She felt a presence approach from behind her and smiled. She did not turn as he neared, but brushed his mind in greeting. The other elf came to stand behind her and folded his arms, gazing also at the stars in silence for several minutes before speaking.

"The Council has convened," he said softly, "they wait for you." Reluctantly she tore her eyes from the sky to look at the golden haired elf at her side.

"Can they not have one session without me?" she sighed in mock exasperation. He smiled at her.

"Come, Yavien, you know how they rely on your wisdom," he replied lightly. "Isil will still be here when we are finished." She smiled also, took one last look at the sky and followed him back into the building.

"We lost contact with them several days ago," Xaven continues as he addressed the council. "As this is not at all unusual for Rangers under deep cover we did not see cause for alarm, however-" he stopped in mid sentence, his last syllable echoing in the domed chamber.

"After yesterday's 'disturbance', you became worried," Tiren finished for him. Yavien looked to the elf beside her as he spoke. They had all felt it – a great spike of agony rippling through the force. It had greatly unsettled the council, and they had been in near constant contact with the Jedi on Coruscant attempting to find the source. They had all agreed very quickly that such a powerful disturbance could only have come from a Jedi.

"Yes, my lord," Xaven finished, bowing slightly in acknowledgment. The Council members exchanged looks among themselves. No one had ever sent a rescue mission to find a Ranger, they had never needed to before. The White Rangers of Valinor are so well trained there was a near perfect success rate in their missions.

"You are aware this has never been done, Xaven," Yavien spoke. The elf nodded. "And you are also aware how difficult it is to track one of our Rangers once they are deployed. They could be anywhere." She paused and her voice softened so that all eyes were on her. "From the strength of the disturbance yesterday, they could even be dead."

"I understand, mistress," Xaven answered, sounding desperate, "but you must help them. I _know_ it was my son I felt, he is in danger!" He watched the council members in near desperation, hoping one of them would allow this mission to go forward. "And besides," he reasoned, "like anything that has ever been done, there must always be a first time." It was his last plea for his son's life. He bowed his head and waited for their judgment. The Council was silent. They spoke with each other through the Force, debating their next course so that the distraught father would be spared any more anguish. It was of course, one of the disadvantages to having family members within the Order, but on Valinor, where every citizen is aware of the Force, it is impossible to avoid.

"Agreed," said Valdir after a long moment. The golden elf drew the attention of every person in the chamber with the command in his voice. "Xaven," he addressed the man before him. "We will dispatch two rangers to track down your son and his Master." Yavien could feel the man's excitement flutter inside him, to be quickly controlled by years of Jedi training. "You must understand, however, that there is no guarantee the mission will be successful. We will send two and two only, but if they find nothing, he will be considered lost. I am sorry we cannot do more for him, but a full investigation may jeopardize the mission he was sent to accomplish." Xaven nodded his understanding, but Valdir continued. "Each Ranger knows precisely the risks of their jobs before they take them. They are prepared to die to accomplish them. If your son is indeed lost, know that he died doing what he felt was right, and that he will be honored within the Order."

Xaven swallowed the sadness that had been stirred by the elf's words and nodded stiffly, accepting the Council's decision. He barely heard their good wishes as he left the chamber. As the door slid shut behind him he leaned against the frame and slid to the ground, the emotions of the past several days finally getting to him.

Once Xaven left the council chamber, the discussion began anew.

"Are we sure that was wise?" a platinum haired male asked. "Raising his hopes of seeing Jace again? Once deployed, a Ranger is untraceable."

"But still we must try," Tiren protested.

"It is dangerous," another reasoned, "we would be putting two more of our Rangers at risk."

"But is it not worth it to discover the source of the disturbance?" asked a golden haired female. She sat in a seat slightly higher and more ornate than the others, and had a grace about her that seemed to radiate power and wisdom. The others listened to her words and heeded them, agreeing that the Rangers should be sent to find the boy.

"Mistress," one asked, "should we not consult the Valar on this matter?"

"Nay," she said after brief thought, "this in an offworld matter. They will not intervene."

"We should send searchers as soon as possible," Tiren offered. "What is Balar and Jace's last confirmed location?" One of the others brought up a holo star chart and pointed to one bright star near the center of the room.

"Here, on Giinkar. They were investigating reports of the doctors there using patients to test new bio-engineered weapons."

"Giinkar is right near Coruscant," Yavien remarked.

"Which is why Rangers were dispatched rather than Jedi," the golden woman commented. "It is always a tricky matter when such a thing is suspected on one of the Core Worlds."

"And since Rangers were sent before, Rangers will be sent now," said another.

"But who will go?"

"Sari and Tatl are on Coruscant," said Yavien.

"But Tatl is just a girl," Tiren protested, "this mission is too dangerous for such a young Padewan!"

"They are the closest," Yavien defended, "and we need someone who can begin the search immediately, before the trail grows cold."

"These are Rangers," said another, "there is no trail."

"Nevertheless, Yavien is right," the golden woman confirmed. "Contact Sari on Coruscant and explain the mission and its risks to her. Have them both understand the mission and the possibility of its failure. Make it clear that they are free to decline for their own safety."

"She won't," Tiren said softly, "she has never turned down a mission." The golden woman smiled and fixed her sapphire eyes on him.

"True, but as Xaven so aptly pointed out, there is always a first time."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The control room was dark, save for the flickering status lights on various circuit boards and readouts. Utter silence filled the chamber, adding to the ominous air about the place. Not even the protective grille being slid away from the air vent in the ceiling was enough to mar the stillness in the air.

Soon, two slender booted legs appeared through the vent, and then a lithe female form slipped silently through the hole in the ceiling. She hung from the edge of the opening for several long moments, scanning the room with alert, calculating eyes before silently dropping down to the deck below, never once loosing balance or control. She spared a glance upwards and, as if by magic, the grille slid back over her entry point, as silently as before.

Getting into the building had been the easy part – the guards had just waved her past the main doors, even as others were stopped and subjected to the scrutiny of the thorough security checks. She paid her fee for the public tour and listened attentively to the guide as he explained the various functions that go on behind the numerous closed doors they passed by. She put on an air of general interest and fascination, despite the fact that she probably knew more about the facility's operations than did their knowledgeable guide. As soon as they came within range of her target, she had politely asked to see the sanitary facilities and the guide, who she noticed had been sparing more than a passing glance in her direction during the tour, had been more than happy to oblige. That had been easy too. Of course he had known that they stopped in a sensitive area, but had allowed her to go alone anyway; she was, after all, only a girl.

She stealthily padded over to the nearest readout, scanning the information with swift eyes before moving to the next. Finally finding what she was looking for, she stooped down and sifted through her pack, before finding the data crystal she had slipped into an inner pocket where searchers, if there had been any, would not have found it. After slipping it into the data port, she began downloading the appropriate database that she had come for, nervously tapping her fingernails on the smooth glass tabletop and looking over her shoulder as she did. This was her first mission on her own, and she was not entirely confident in her abilities. She had only a few more minutes until the people on the tour became suspicious and came looking for her. She knew her cover would be blown the second they entered the restroom and found it empty.

A moment later, the readout showed the information download had been completed and she quickly retrieved the crystal, replaced it in the hidden pocket and shouldered her backpack. The protective grille moved back for her and the girl levitated out of the chamber, leaving it as silent as it had been before she'd come.

Saria sat in a little café at the corner of a street intersection sipping a hot beverage and reading a novel. At first she had been just holding the book feigning interest in its contents while scanning her surroundings and keeping surveillance on the building across the street, but after assuring herself that there was no danger, she had allowed herself to be pulled into the story. As the plot picked up she set her drink down and leaned forward on the table, as if it would help her find the answers to the cleverly woven mysteries any better in that position. She realized it had been far too long since she had just sat to enjoy a book or holo-vid for no other purpose other than simply that. She made a mental note to set aside some time for it when the mission was over.

She looked up as she felt the familiar presence of her padewan approaching and smiled at the smugness radiating from the girl. Mission accomplished, apparently. She slipped the marker in between the pages she was reading and set the volume down as she again picked up her beverage, slowly inhaling its soothing aroma before taking another sip. Just as she did, Tatl appeared in the doorway and smile when she caught sight of her master.

"_Heru Saria,_" she greeted with a slight bow, setting her pack on the table. She sat in the chair opposite her master and slid back slightly, resting her head on the back and letting out a soft sigh.

"You did well, Tatl," Saria praised. "You alone have just accomplished what many Knights could not. The data on that crystal will significantly aid us in finding and eliminating traffickers of Petrazene." She leaned forward, setting her cup down and covering Tatl's hand with hers. "You have just saved millions of lives," she said warmly. "I am proud of you." Tatl smiled at the praise, grateful to her for trusting her with such an important task.

"But we are still not off the planet," Tatl reminded her. "The mission has not succeeded until we land safely on Coruscant and the data is in the hands of the Council."

"Of course, you are right," Saria agreed. She stood and drained her cup before donning her cloak and tossing another smaller one to her padewan. Unlike the Jedi who favor every shade of brown, the cloaks of the Rangers were a light gray with an almost silver sheen. Thus, to all others they had earned the name 'white rangers', since they were the only group within the order who wore these 'white' robes. "We should leave as soon as possible, lest they find evidence of our success and come looking."

"I assure you, I left no trace," Tatl protested as she shrugged on her own cloak.

"There is always a trace," Saria said, almost to herself, "if one knows where to look." Tatl watched her master for a moment as she seemed to forget herself, but as soon as it came, the look vanished from Saria's eyes and she smiled again. "Come, we must go."

The two left the square, resuming there guise as a mother and daughter on vacation on the exotic planet Akerim. They weaved in and out of crowds and booths throughout the market, feigning interest in the many items and foods for sale, all the while trying to return to their small ship in the main hangar.

They had stopped at one stall filled with various handcrafted jewelry that had caught the young padewan's attention. The young girl's eyes widened in wonder and appreciation as her hands roamed over all the beautiful things on display. Saria also appreciated the finery but her eyes never lingered too long on the wares. She was constantly scanning the crowd about them, watching for anything – a familiar face, an opportunity, danger. Finally, she found it.

"Tatl, we must be going," she whispered, placing a guiding hand on the girl's slender shoulder. All the while, her eyes continued to follow the progress of the many dark robed figures of the Akerim security weaving through the crowds. She noted with apprehension that these were not the regular city guard, but the veiled elite Capital Security Force that was the iron fist of the Akerim Empire. The dark veil obscuring their faces only added to the intimidation that the Order's reputation carries. They all look alike, think alike, act alike. To all who have fought them and lived, it seemed as though no matter how many you dispatch or kill, you were still fighting the same person, over and over. Some even rumored that the Guard were telepaths, constantly communicating with each other and their superiors. They are all extremely loyal to their tyrannical Emperor and well compensated for their dangerous and often lethal profession.

And she counted at least six following them.

"Tatl, come," she whispered, more urgently. She tugged lightly on the girl's elbow as she finished paying for her jewelry and turned to her. In ways only the Rangers were taught, she silently informed her padewan of the imminent danger and directed her attention to the approaching guards. The communication took mere seconds, yet Tatl was instantly aware of all her master knew of their 'shadows', and her plan for evading them.

The two calmly moved through the crowd, splitting up and blending in with the locals. Just as the guard were rumored to be, the Rangers were in constant communication through the bond formed between Master and Padewan while Tatl was still an infant. In this way, it was almost literally a parent and child relationship, since Saria had been the one to raise the girl, and although Saria knew who her biological parents were, Tatl was not yet of the age to be told.

Suddenly, something spiked in Saria's awareness, ripping her from her brief lapse in concentration and causing a stab of guilt and worry in her heart.

'Tatl, too close…' 

'_I see him.'_

One of the guard had successfully shadowed the girl through the crowd on a parallel street, and was proving increasingly difficult to loose. When another joined him from ahead, Saria altered her path to join her Padewan; it seemed as though they wouldn't be leaving as easily as she'd hoped.

'_I'm coming to you.'_

'_Hurry, there's three.'_

'_Four.'_

The two shadowing Saria also altered course and she had unwittingly led them to her student. By this time, fear of the Guard had begun sweeping through the crowd, causing them to vacate the area and thinning the human barriers between the Jedi and their pursuers. Soon, innocent pretense was gone, and all that remained were the hunters and the hunted.

'_Prepare,'_ Saria told her student. She hated that they would have to fight, but there was no alternative. Also, Tatl could use the practice.

Tatl's hands strayed to her backpack, slipping under it to a concealed pouch on her back. She withdrew two small cylinders, no bigger than small vials, and held them tightly in her hands. Beside her, her master performed a similar movement, also arming herself from a hidden pocket in her robe.

At last, they found that they have been herded back into the town square, and as soon as they left the relative cover of the market, they also saw that they were surrounded by eight darkly veiled City Guard. One of them stepped forward with a palm extended to Saria.

"By order of the most supreme Emperor of Akerim, I must ask that you come with us for questioning." He had an almost pleasant voice, and Saria found herself wondering what he looked like under all that fabric. She looked around at the equally unrevealing faces of the others, before turning back to the one who had spoken.

"I am afraid I cannot do that," she said smoothly, "my daughter and I are in a hurry to leave. We are needed elsewhere." She watched as the guard's hazel eyes momentarily clouded over with doubt and confusion; she could almost see his mind working to formulate a response, but all it could think to say was, "yes, you are needed elsewhere." He stepped back into the circle and made several hand signals to the others. They instantly broke formation and turned to leave.

Saria let out a soft sigh of relief, and began herding Tatl towards the direction of their ship, when both she and the Guards froze. They turned and headed back to the two Jedi, but this time they began to draw weapons. She realized too late that her attempt to cloud the mind of the Guard had failed because they were indeed telepaths, and it is very difficult to control the mind of a telepath in communication with another.

Master and Padewan broke into a run. She knew another attempt at 'diplomacy' would be futile. She found herself gripping the handle of her lightsaber a little too tightly as they maneuvered their way through the many stalls and kiosks in the market – the only barrier between them and freedom. Tatl stayed close to her this time, also gripping her two lightdaggers for dear life. They saw the end of the market ahead of them, but felt the guards behind them, as dark steeds gaining on them and breathing their steaming breath down their necks.

At last they reached the main street, and to their advantage, it was still crowded with people. The Jedi plunged into the thick of them, wading their way towards the main hangar bay on the other side. The Guard stopped short on their side of the street, shooting daggers with their eyes to their prey as they eluded capture. After a moment they smirked, then as one turned, and went back the way they had come.

Saria and Tatl made it to the other side of the street and bolted into the building ahead of them. Realizing that their pursuers had given up, they stopped running and simply proceeded to the landing pad where their ship waited for them. Neither noticed the dark figure watching their progress from the shadows of one of the nearby hallways.

Five minutes later, they reached their ship. Saria silently motioned to Tatl who headed for the main hatch while Saria looked for any unwelcome visitors. Everything appeared as they had left it, and just as she was about to join her student on the ship, a blaster bolt barely grazed the fabric on her shoulder, leaving a smoldering yet harmless black hole where it had been. She froze and turned, seeing what she thought looked like the same guard who had spoken to them in the market, but due to the veil, it could have been anyone.

"You will not leave this place until we retrieve what you have stolen," he said. The voice was different- different guard.

"We have not stolen anything," she said coolly, but already knew it was a waste of time. They wouldn't fall for it a second time. The guard leveled his blaster at her chest.

Inside the ship, Tatl sat at the helm and watched the scene below with apprehension. Her master was out there, in trouble, and she was hiding in the ship. It was wholly uncomfortable for her to do nothing, but she trusted her, and watched instead, mentally lending all her strength and support to her mentor.

Suddenly the veiled guard raised his weapon. The butterflies in Tatl's stomach strained against her ribs to get out. She should _do_ something. Everything in her was telling her to go out there and defend Saria, but she knew her skills were insufficient. All she could do was watch and learn.

The white blade of Saria's lightsaber ignited just in time to deflect a searing red bolt from piercing her chest. It ricochet harmlessly into the wall as Saria assumed a fighting stance. The guard seemed momentarily taken aback, but not at all surprised. He fired several more shots that were all deflected away into the walls and ceiling, the last of which shooting through the guard's blaster arm at the bicep.

Calmly, Saria deactivated her saber and hooked it to her belt. Walking over to the guard, she kicked the blaster from his reach and pinned him with one foot on his chest. Tatl watched as her master said something to him and then reached out to touch the man's face, wiping his memories of the entire event before turning back to the ship.

Tatl turned back to her system checks, hurriedly preparing the ship for takeoff as her master returned. She entered the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat, seeming to be a little unsettled by the experience with the guard.

"Are you alright, master?" she asked quietly. Saria looked at the girl and favored her with a small smile and a sigh.

"I just do not enjoy making enemies for the Jedi," she said quietly. Tatl nodded and continued her work as Saria lifted them off the surface and steered them towards Coruscant. After they were in space with the co-ordinates locked in, she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Tatl watched, not accustomed to her master feeling like this. She searched her mind for something to do, a comforting word, a reassuring hug, but just as she was about to act, the communications console began to chirp. Saria sat up and turned to answer it.

"Ranger Saria," the voice on the other end greeted. It was a clerk from the Jedi Council, Kravik was his name. "We have just received an urgent communiqué from Valinor that needs your immediate attention." Saria frowned at Kravik.

"Urgent? What could they want?"

"They would not say, it is an encrypted file. Only you can read it." Saria looked up at their status board and sighed.

"We're about twenty hours from Coruscant," she said, "We'll be there tomorrow morning."

"I'll see you then," he said, cutting communications. She smirked at the blank screen and shook her head, massaging the back of her neck with one hand.

"What was that about?" Tatl asked curiously.

"I don't know," Saria answered, "I guess we find out tomorrow. It's not like the elders to send encrypted files that Yoda or the others on the council can't read." She looked up at the status board again and sighed. "Tatl, I'm going to meditate for a few hours," she said wearily, "would you mind…" she gestured to the helm and Tatl smiled and put a hand on her master's shoulder.

"Get some rest," she responded.

Emperor Garin watched the ship jump into hyperspeed and disappear off his monitor. Behind him, several guards awaited instructions. He massaged the palm of his right hand with the thumb of his left, mentally going over established tactics for dealing with Jedi. There weren't many, an those in existence mostly dealt with escape or evade.

"This," he pointed at the screen, "is unacceptable. News of this breach of security will only spread throughout the sector, inviting even more attempts to sabotage and attack our operations." One of his men stepped forward.

"But your excellency, the Jedi-"

"Are not invincible!" he roared back. The guard stepped back in line and bowed his head as his leader turned back to the monitor. "No," he said under his breath, "everyone has a weakness, if you know where to look."


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Sorry for the long time for the update, and that this is a short chapter, but I've been quite busy. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three

"…So of course you understand the sensitivity of this matter, Heru Saria," Valdir's pre-recorded holo-image explained. Saria shifted uncomfortably on her cushion as she listened, suddenly glad the message had been sealed for her eyes only. "We will be awaiting your report with great anticipation," he went on. "Of courxe, if you wish to decline the mission, another will be sent in your place."

"_Not likely,_" she muttered, starting when she saw an almost smirk on the holo-elf's lips, as if he'd expected such a remark. As soon as it fluttered by however, it was gone, replaced with his former seriousness.

"There is also the matter of your young Padewan, Tatl," he continued. "As always, she should be made aware of the danger you both face with this new mission – doubly so because of its uniqueness." Saria bit her bottom lip as she though of the girl. She truly loved her as if she were her own daughter, and of course worried for her in the same manner.

She thought fondly of her own master, very much like a mother to _her_ – she had fussed over her as she now did for Tatl. Clearly, she remembered her frustration and even outright annoyance at the treatment. Would Tatl feel no less if she were to treat her the same way? No – she remembered the sage words of Master Yavien when Tatl was first given into her care: '_Treat them as adults and they will act as adults. Trust in her abilities and you will learn as much from her as she from you._'

"…if we do not hear from you, we will assume your acceptance of the mission. May the Force Be With You." The image of Valdir winked out after he finished his message. She sat for a long time, contemplating – her assignment, her duty, and most of all what she would tell her Padewan. She couldn't ask this of her, being so young, and yet –

Before she could think any more of it, she stood and exited out into the main room where Tatl sat meditating. She immediately looked up, sensing her Master's presence and sitting back in her chair respectfully. Saria sat beside her.

"I've received a message from home," she began. Unconsciously her hands began toying nervously with the cuff of her robe. "We – I – have been given a new mission." Tatl nodded for her to continue. "A dangerous mission," Saria added, "One that, if accepted, we may never return from." Tatl watched her master carefully, wondering in her heart what could be so terrible that it caused the fear she saw in her master's eyes. At the same time she knew that she would follow her anywhere- even if that meant to death.

"Master, if I may speak," she said softly. "From the moment of my birth, you had bound yourself to me, and I to you. Whatever trial is before us, we will face it together, for my place is at your side, _Heru nin_." She paused, placing her hand upon her Master's. "_Mellon nin._"

Saria allowed her heart to warm for that brief moment of love shared between them – Master and Apprentice, sisters in arms. But then she began to speak of their mission, and watched the warmth bleed away from her adopted daughter's face.

"_Valar protect us,_" Tatl breathed when she finished. Saria placed her other hand over her Padewan's and squeezed gently.

"I will understand if you do not now wish to- "

"I will follow," Tatl interrupted suddenly. She caught her Master's eyes and held them firmly. In that moment, she seemed the most grown-up to Saria than she ever had. She swallowed thickly as her apprentice repeated: "I will follow."

There is one hallway in the Jedi Temple that is different from all the others. Visually, it seems very much the same as any other Padewans and teachers walk down every day going about their usual activities – bright and airy, a perfect blending of art and functionality that leaves the viewer with an inexplicable sense of inner tranquility. Its high curving ceilings dome over the smooth marble floors, leading up to an intricate yet simply designed door, embraced on either side by two trees whose branches reached up to the ceiling and roots dug into the floor.

No Jedi ever goes down that hallway. Occasionally, Padewans would pass by on their way to lessons, each time looking earnestly down the enigmatic passage, seeking some clue as to what was behind the large wooden doors. The Younglings who did not know the corridor was forbidden sometimes wandered down towards the pretty trees, victims of their own curiosity. Soon after heading towards them however, they would meet the force-barrier that would plant fear into their little hearts, and they would turn and scurry back to safer ground. None who have tried ever reached the doors.

It is down this hallway Saria walked – not tentatively as the many Padewans and Younglings before her, but with the firm, sure footsteps of one who knew where they were going. Pausing in front of the doors, she lightly ran her hand over the carvings on the door, Elvish runes, the name of the One Who is Many.

The doors whispered open, giving her permission to enter. Inside the dim candlelit room were two soft cushions on the floor, and on the one facing her he sat.

"_Thranduilion,_" she bowed slightly in respect before sitting across from him. He nodded his head to her in acknowledgement. "You have heard." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I have," his soft voice floated out to her. Even though she knew better, she always found it hard to accept that such a gentle being could be so dangerous. He was the First of them; One of the Nine, the founder of the Rangers. The rumor was that the Order was established in memory of his beloved friend, a Human, and all that they had done together in the Great War. Looking at him now, she could not even imagine a bow in his hand, much less a lightsaber.

"You will go to Giinkar," he said softly. "Answers await you there." She bowed her head in respect.

"Yes, my Master."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Giinkar hung in space, a deep blue ball peppered with staccato islands across the surface of the globe. The sleek Jedi Starfighter jumped out of hyperspace near the oceanic world, slicing through the atmosphere as it prepared to descend towards the capital island Tenaax.

"Jedi Starfighter Ivrin to Tenaax Flight Control requesting permission to land," Saria announced through the transceiver. "Tenaax Flight Control, please respond!"

"Why do they not answer?" Tatl asked calmly. Saria shook her head and concentrated on the island below.

"I don't know…I'm sensing…fear, and malevolence on the island below."

"I guess that means we are not welcome," Tatl responded with a twinkle in her eye. Saria was about to respond in kind when the proximity alert began chiming impatiently. "Master!" Tatl shouted, "We are being fired on!" Saria whirled to check her screen just in time to see two missiles streaking through the stratosphere towards the small ship. Without even thinking, she yanked them out of the way and the two self-guided weapons collided together in the sky, mere meters from the right wing.

They barely had time to catch their breath when two more were launched from the planet below. Several panels chimed warnings at them as Saria piloted them on twisting loops to try to confuse the weapons' guidance systems, but the next two were not that easy to shake off.

"These ones are smarter," Tatl observed, "It's as if they are learning your maneuvers."

"Giinkar does specialize in weaponry," Saria groaned as she banked them in another impossible turn. Tatl felt her stomach lurch within her as the G-forces pinned her to her seat and made the roof of the cockpit closely resemble the floor. "Hang on, Tatl," Saria assured her, "we're getting out of here." Aiming out of the atmosphere into open space, she was about to bring up the hyperdrive for a short jump when suddenly the entire ship jolted violently, causing them to be tossed around like limp dolls.

"We're hit, Master!" Tatl exclaimed. The young girl, despite all her training, sounded positively terrified. As the ship began to nose-dive, Saria did everything she could to level out the decent, so that at least it would be a controlled crash.

"Tatl," she struggled to keep her voice calm and even. "We are going to hit the water." As she said this, she unbuckled her safety belt, motioning for her to do the same. "When we come within a hundred meters of the surface I will open the hatch, and we will dive as far away from the ship as we can." Tatl nodded shakily and swallowed. She quickly began to stuff her utility pouch with emergency rations, and seeing this, Tatl followed suit. The window showed the rapid progression of their decent, and before she knew it, the hatch was blown, and almost in slow motion, both she and her Padewan were diving into an alien ocean, with no sign of land in sight.

Several seconds later, she hit the water, rebreather clamped firmly between her teeth, and eyes shut tightly against the salt water. Dully, she felt the ship crash into the water somewhere behind her, close enough to be felt, but far enough away to be a safe distance. She reached out desperately for any sign in the force of her Padewan, but felt nothing.

There was a long, frightening moment when her disorientation skewed her sense of direction, and words like 'up' or 'down' were meaningless. Fortunately for the rebreather, she didn't have the peril of running out of oxygen. She calmly waited, floating under the waves in an inexplicable calmness, until her brain caught up with her, and her senses finally told her where the surface of the ocean was. Several minutes later, she broke the surface, ripping the rebreather out of her mouth and stuffing it into her utility pouch.

"Tatl!" she cried out as loud as she could, even calling on the force to project her voice further than it would have. "Tatl!" Behind her, the last piece of ship gurgled the release of its final air bubbles and sank into the depths. The momentary distraction was enough to calm her fears for her student, and when she went back to her attempts to find her, it was more methodical, using logic and the Force.

Treading water, she closed her eyes and reached out into the Force, feeling it around her like another great ocean, one of tranquility and peace. She searched as far as possible in every direction, but could find no trace of her Padewan. "No," she moaned, trying again to no avail. Despair began to slowly creep into her heart, but she swiftly and decisively cut it off.

Looking around herself, all she saw was ocean. Quickly, the survival instinct that had been ruthlessly ingrained in her since infancy took over and she began to take stock of her situation. She reckoned she had roughly enough rations to last her a week – a week and a half if she stretched it. Her lightsaber was waterlogged and useless, as was her personal comm. Other things in her utility pouch were useful, provided one was on land. "Great," she sighed.

Then the waves of grief washed over her, knowing that surely her Padewan must be dead. The Jedi are taught to form no attachments, to let go of things that pass out of their lives. The Rangers, however, walk the fine line between the darkness and the light – they have no such restrictions on their emotions, they use them to strengthen their Force-connection, carefully avoiding the seductive call of the dark side. It is this that makes them such unbeatable warriors, but it can also be hell when one looses a dear friend.

"Tatl," she moaned to herself. She did not let the grief own her, however. She grabbed it with her inner hand, studied it, and made it her own, but would not let it rule her. If she did, she would likely follow her apprentice into the Force. Looking up, she caught the slight ripple in the Force of their ion trail and found her direction. After taking one last long look around her in the Force for her Padewan, she reluctantly began to swim towards land.

General Berjiim looked on the monitor that showed the crash site. He wasn't stupid. He knew those had been Jedi he'd shot down – it couldn't have been that easy.

"Commander," he barked at the figure scrutinizing the readouts on another screen. "I want a search party sent to find the survivors."

"But sir," he stammered, "no one could survive such a- "

"_Find_ the survivors."

"Yes, General."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

She didn't know how long she'd been swimming, but she knew that she'd seen at least six sun rises and that she'll only have enough rations for another two – three at most. That, and she had lost her Padewan.

'_Tatl…'_

But lingering on grief would not bring her back, instead putting her in far more jeopardy than she already was.

So she swam.

She swam without any hope of ever reaching anywhere, but she swam nonetheless. Occasionally she would see a transport fly overhead, reminding her that at least the planet is _inhabited_. It was a small comfort, knowing that it was the natives who had shot her down.

When she wasn't swimming she was meditating; floating and letting her mind drift, a state providing rest, but also awareness, so that she would not sink or turn as she slept. Just – calm. In the mornings her eyes found clarity, and she felt energized to begin anew, but not at all rested.

Days later, she had run out of rations, her energy was low, and the constant headaches were worse than the hunger. Finally, unconscious and weak, she washed up onto a sandy shore, water lapping around her body in soothing rhythms. For many hours more she lay there, drifting fitfully in and out of fevered dreams. When the moon rose overhead and she opened her salt raw eyes, she was a figure leaning over her, shadowed by the light of the stars.

"_Tatl?_" she croaked. The figure touched a hand to her forehead in apparent concern. It spoke to her, but her sleep-muddled mind would not let her decipher the words. _A Giinkar_, she surmised.

Soon another figure joined the first. The way they touched and spoke to each other led her to believe they were a married pair.

She was lifted up and carried somewhere. After that, she remembered nothing.

"Jedi."

Through the painful haze that had become her brain, she croaked out a moan.

"_JEDI!"_ the Voice was more insistent. "Can you hear me?"

She tried to open her eyes, but they were blindfolded.

She tried to move her arms, but they were bound behind her back.

"_Where am I?_" she managed., The Voice didn't answer, but it spoke softly to another in the room.

'_She'll do; prepare the serum.'_

_Serum?_

"Who's there?" she demanded with all the authority one who was bound and blindfolded could muster. But the Voice didn't answer.

'_And what of the second pilot, m'lord?'_

'_Don't worry, we'll find her – eventually.'_

Alone, in the dark. Bound, disarmed and separated from her Master, Tatl awaited her fate.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Warmth.

Candlelight.

Soft blankets.

Saria drifted back to wakefulness slowly, taking in the surroundings, first within the flow of the Force, then by listening, then finally opening her eyes.

She was alone. Beyond the soft, handmade blankets covering her was a small comfortable room, filled with items that spoke volumes about its owners. The paintings on the walls suggested family, perhaps they were parents. The desk against one wall, cluttered with papers and books, told her these were learned people, and yet she saw no evidence of modern…anything. She noted with pleasure that a wash basin and a towel had been left for her on its polished surface.

She was still wearing her own tattered clothes, but saw a folded outfit on a nearby chair. On top of it was her belt, and still hooked to it, her lightsaber. She smiled when she saw it – these people most likely hadn't even known what it was.

Lazily stretching her tired limbs, she slid out of bed, quickly taking stock of herself. She seemed to be unhurt, to her relief, with both arms and legs still attached. After quickly finger-combing her hair, she splashed her face with the cool water from the basin. As she dried herself off, the door quietly swung open and a friendly looking Giinkar female entered. She was of medium height, slightly taller than Tatl, with dark hair and eyes and tanned skin, possibly from working outdoors. She smiled at the Ranger as if they were best friends.

"Greetings," she said happily, "I am gratified to see you well. My husband and I were worried you may have been injured. Did you swim here?" Saria almost laughed.

"Not by choice," she explained, but would not go any further. "I am most grateful for your help to me. I am Saria."

"Yolaan," the woman responded. "You must be hungry," she continued, "I have just put out third meal if you would like to join us."

"Thank you, I will." Yolaan showed her the plain dress she had left for her, and then closed the door to give her privacy. After slipping it on, she noted with surprise that it fit perfectly. She looked to her belt and was about to strap it on when she thought better of it. She was among friends – she would not need it.

Outside her room was just as warm and inviting as the bed she'd woken up in. More pictures lined the walls, and the wood floors were covered in rich hand-woven rugs. Enticing smells drew her forward to the dining area where Yolaan and her husband were sitting.

An unfamiliar shyness came over Saria and she meekly moved to join them. The male Giinkar had a handsome yet rugged face, and his clothes had her placing him as a farmer or other laborer. She saw calluses on his large hands.

"My wife tells me you're name is Saria," his deep voice reminded her of her lightsaber instructor from her childhood. "I am Taani." She nodded to him, but found herself captivated by the view through the window that comprised the whole back of the house. It showed a stunning portrait of the ocean, sparkling in the cool twilight. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Taani echoed her thoughts. She smiled and sat next to him, across from Yolaan.

"How many children do you have?" she asked curiously. When Taani and Yolaan shared a painful look, she suddenly felt terrible for asking. Yolaan forced a smile and picked up her fork, pushing the food on her plate nervously around with it. "I'm sorry…" she started to say, but Yolaan cut her off with her response.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known." After a composing breath, she looked to her husband for support, and then continued. "We had four children," she said, a flicker of pure joy in her eyes. "Three boys and a baby girl. Our sons….were conscripted in the militia when they came of age." Saria felt pain stab her heart. She'd received intel on this 'militia'. Most members did not survive their first year.

"And your daughter?" she was almost afraid to ask. With those words, any self-control Yolaan had broke down, and she cried. Saria placed her comforting hand on Yolaan's, regretting even bringing up the subject. "I am so sorry," she soothed. She didn't want to press for further details, but figured she could most likely fill them in quite accurately herself.

Giinkar is not a happy planet. In retrospect, she figured she should have expected this.

Two or more factions of the broken government were constantly vying for power. Depending on whatever province you were unlucky enough to live in, you may have compulsory conscription as young as fourteen. Young boys were dying by the thousands, and what happened to the young girls she didn't even want to think about. No matter how many times the Republic or the Jedi try to intervene, nothing ever gets better. Usually, due to outrage at the interference, they get worse.

The three ate the rest of the meal in silence, but none of them much felt like eating.

After clearing the table, the silence was finally broken.

"You are not from here," Taani said softly. His wife had retreated to their room, compounding the guilt she felt at bringing up the subject in the first place. She shook her head.

"No," she said, "but I hope you will understand if I don't tell you how I came to be here." She studied his face for reaction but it remained neutral. "I…I lost my apprentice." She lowered her head as her voice broke, heat coloring her cheeks at her loss of control.

"I understand," he said softly, sympathetically. "Many families lost children to the militia. They have ships all over, even beneath the ocean." Saria shook her head.

"No, they did not take her," she almost said, but stopped herself. "Ships?" She stopped to consider the implications of this revelation. _'Tatl could be alive?'_ "Taani, where would the Militia take someone recently captured?" He paused and thought for a moment, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." When he was the Ranger's shoulders slump, he added, "however, I'm sure you could find some information in town, it's crawling with their people."

"How far away is it," she demanded, hope returning.

"I can take you there, only…" he looked her up and down.

"What?" He grinned at her.

"You won't get any information dressed like _that_." Saria looked down at the dress she wore, wondering what could be wrong with it. It was a neutral color and quite modest, long sleeves and a hemline at mid-calf. Then suddenly, realization dawned on her. She groaned. He nodded.

Not _another_ mission in a sleazy bar!


	8. Goodbye

**This is not a new chapter**

**This is an announcement for all readers of my active stories that I will no longer be updating on this site, but on my new website (see my profile page for address)**

**After having a story deleted by I have decided that the site is more trouble than it's worth. I am upset about the necessity of this step, but it was a long time coming. **

**I am as now setting up a 'review board' for my website, but until it is up and running, all reviews should be sent to melanye magma. ca **

**Again, thank you for reading my stories, and I hope to see you all at my new site.**

**Sincerely,**

**Melissa, aka**

**MelanyeBaggins**


End file.
